yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fleur
"Fleur" (French for "flower") are a small series of cards, usually with French names, used by Sherry LeBlanc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Playing style "Chevalier de Fleur" and "Sorciere de Fleur" were released in both the OCG and TCG as video game promotional cards. Both monsters require weaker Fleurs to speed up summoning them, "Fleur Synchron" and "Necro Fleur", respectively. The playing style of the Fleur cards focus on bringing out the two powerful trump monsters that then provide either a protection benefit ("Chevalier de Fleur") or field swarming/field control option ("Sorciere de Fleur"), backed up by high attack power for a potentially game-winning play. Strength Both cards work well together in a single Fleur deck, but they equally work very well on their own as a boss monster support option for a mixed deck. "Sorciere de Fleur" in particular works very well with Spellcaster-themed decks due to the fact that it can be summoned without relying on "Necro Fleur" at all, but "Chevalier de Fleur" can work too through the use of "Quickdraw Synchron". "Sorciere de Fleur" is also capable of being a fairly consistent OTK deck option when combined "Necro Fleur" that is also capable of performing well if the OTK combination play is blocked or disrupted. Weakness With the Fleur series being an incomplete release to date in the TCG, all current Fleur decks are always based around their support cards: if "Necro Fleur" and/or "Fleur Synchron" are denied the chance to activate, then it greatly slows down the speed of their combination plays. Banish decks and banish tech cards (i.e. "Chaos Sorcerer" and "Caius the Shadow Monarch") in particular can stop both support cards from activating as they must go to the graveyard to trigger their effects, so make sure you prepare for it: "Chaos Hunter" is an excellent defense against this risk. There are also very specific weaknesses with "Chevalier de Fleur" and "Sorciere de Fleur" in that both of their effects can be used against the player if they are stolen by the opponent: *"Chevalier de Fleur" (like "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En") can become an annoying, strong negation wall against you if captured by Creature Swap, Monster Reborn or other similar cards. *"Sorciere de Fleur" when special summoned from your graveyard or banished zone will activate against you because of its mandatory effect and becomes a 2900 ATK beatdown backed by another stolen tech monster from your own graveyard for a single turn. Unlike other boss monster cards like "Judgment Dragon" who cannot be summoned without its exact summoning requirement met, "Sorciere de Fleur" has no such restriction and this risk is the price of its power. Both of these boss monster cards are also once per turn or once off use effects, so they must also be carefully managed and protected. "Sorciere de Fleur" is particularly vulnerable with its 0 DEF and can be destroyed easily if you are careless and is especially at risk against Karakuri decks that often manipulate your monster positioning. Also note that "Solemn Warning" can be successfully chained to the activation of the mandatory Special Summon effect of "Sorciere de Fleur", allowing another way for it to be quickly destroyed. Finally Bounce decks and bounce tech cards (i.e. Neo-Spacian Grand Mole) can ruin a Fleur deck if focused on the Fleur support cards and boss monster cards, as they can require a high card investment to get to the field, leaving you open to attack. Recommended Cards for Specific Deck Types Fleur Spellcasters OTK Focuses on swarming the field with Sorciere de Fleur through combination play of Chain Destruction and Necro Fleur, with multiple protection cards as support until OTK is achieved or victory is achieved through other means. Synchro and XYZ monsters act as secondary methods to bring out Sorciere de Fleur if combination play is interrupted. OTK Trigger Sequence #1: # Activate Limit Reverse, Monster Reborn or Call of the Haunted, target Necro Fleur and special summon it. # Activate Inferno Reckless Summon and special summon the other two Necro Fleur cards from your deck/hand/graveyard. # Activate Torrential Tribute or Dark Hole and blow the field, activating all three Necro Fleur at once. Special summon three Sorciere de Fleur, then special summon a strong monster from your opponent's graveyard. # With four monsters on the field, use your normal summon to get a fifth monster with enough ATK power OR burn LP damage ability to complete the OTK combination. Done correctly you'll hit for 8700LP off all three Sorciere de Fleur minimum with the other two monsters blocking/triggering any defenses first (since the monster summoned by Sorciere de Fleur cannot attack the opponent directly, choose your target well as it cannot contribute to the OTK play by battle) or attacking for extra damage. OTK Trigger Sequence #2: # Activate Limit Reverse, target Necro Fleur and special summon it. # Chain Chain Destruction to the special summon of Necro Fleur, destroying two Necro Fleur from your hand and/or deck. # Special summon two Sorciere de Fleur, then special summon a strong monster OR destruction/bounce/banish effect monster from opponent's graveyard to field. # Switch remaining Necro Fleur to defense position and trigger Limit Reverse destruction condition, then special summon a third Sorciere de Fleur. # With four monsters on the field, use your normal summon to get a fifth monster with enough ATK power OR burn LP damage ability to complete the OTK combination. Done correctly you'll hit for 8700LP off all three Sorciere de Fleur alone with the other two monsters clearing any defenses first (since the monster summoned by Sorciere de Fleur cannot attack the opponent directly). OTK Alert: OTK cannot be triggered if Necro Fleur cannot activate from the graveyard, but deck is still viable without it due to secondary win conditions. FortuneFleur Spellcasters Focuses on swarming the field with Sorciere de Fleur through combination play of Chain Destruction and Necro Fleur, while using the Fortune Lady draw engine of Fortune Lady Dark, Fortune Lady Water and Fortune's Future to improve deck speed and apply Banish pressure to your opponent using Necroface and Soul Release. Synchro and XYZ monsters act as secondary methods to bring out Sorciere de Fleur if combination play is interrupted.